Call forwarding is a communication service. If a terminal of a user cannot answer a call or the user is unwilling to answer a call, the incoming call may be forwarded to another terminal that is preset.
Currently, the call forwarding mainly has the following four forwarding modes: unconditional call forwarding (that is, all-incoming-call forwarding), call forwarding on busy (also referred to as forwarding on engaged), call forwarding on no answer, and call forwarding if out of reach.
When a terminal, in which incoming call interception (blacklist principle) is set, receives a call request carrying a phone number, the terminal compares the phone number with phone numbers in a saved blacklist. If the phone number is in the blacklist, the terminal rejects the call request.
When a terminal, in which incoming call interception and call forwarding are set, receives a call request carrying a phone number that is not in a blacklist, when a requirement of call forwarding is satisfied, a server forwards the call to another terminal that is preset.
When a terminal, in which incoming call interception and call forwarding are set, receives a call request carrying a phone number that is in a blacklist, if a type of call forwarding is either “unconditional call forwarding” or “call forwarding on busy,” a problem that an incoming call interception fails may occur, that is, the call request carrying the phone number that is in the blacklist is forwarded to another terminal that is preset, causing interference for a user.